If It Kills Me
by JCristina
Summary: Regina e Robin são melhores amigos, mas sentimentos começam a aflorar. Escrita para a OQ Week. Tema: Songfic


**Essa one shot é baseada na musica If It Kills me do Jason Mraz. Pessoalmente recomendo ouvir a música (e entender a letra, importante) depois de ler a fic, vai ajudar na experiência. Espero que gostem! Beijos.**

* * *

"Minha mãe é um porre." Choramingou ela, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Robin deslizou o braço ao redor dela, abraçando-a.

"Eu sei." Respondeu; a palma de sua mão acariciando as costas dela.

Permaneceram em silêncio, sentados sobre o telhado da casa dela, observando as estrelas no céu. "Você me promete uma coisa, Robbie?"

"Qualquer coisa."

"Quando formos adultos, vamos ir embora daqui e morarmos juntos?"

Ele riu, abraçando-a e beijando seus cabelos. "Eu prometo."

* * *

Eles eram amigos desde crianças. Amigos inseparáveis, que cruzaram todas as etapas acadêmicas através dos anos na companhia um do outro. Para qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Regina Louise Mills ou Robin Carter Locksley, era impossível não ligar um ao outro. Eram como sombras, como uma única pessoa. Quer fosse correndo pelo jardim como crianças cheias de energia, pisoteando com fulgor as plantas recém-cultivadas por algum jardineiro ranzinza; quer fosse como adolescentes, sentados sob uma das velhas árvores no jardim do colégio, conversando sobre a matéria da última aula; quer fosse como os jovens que vez por outra acabavam voltando das festas sozinhos e paravam no mirante da cidade com suas pizzas e passavam horas ali, conversando sobre as suas vidas, sobre a pressão de suas famílias para que decidissem seus respectivos futuros, sobre seus relacionamentos, trocando confidências que não ousariam contar para outra pessoa. Eram inseparáveis e uma soma perfeita na natureza.

* * *

"Não acredito que o imbecil do Jackson me deixou lá, plantada." Resmungou ela, pegando mais uma batata frita.

Robin sorriu, bebendo seu refrigerante. Ele estava de bobeira em casa, revisando suas anotações quando sua mãe avisou que Regina estava subindo. Dez minutos depois eles estavam na rua em busca do fast food favorito dela. Hambúrgueres.

"Nem todo mundo é capaz de enxergar um mulherão assim como você."

Regina jogou uma das fritas contra ele, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha em falsa indignação.

"Falso romântico."

"Eu sou um cavalheiro, garota."

"O cavalheiro que beijou metade do colégio."

"Estou treinando. Quer tentar?"

A gargalhada ecoou pelo corredor da lanchonete.

* * *

Mas nem tudo eram flores.

Tudo começou quando ela conheceu Daniel Colter, o filho da maior hípica da cidade. Um rapaz que tinha a atenção de todas as mulheres do mundo, mas interessou-se por Regina, interessou-se pela caloura no curso de veterinária e não se sentiu nem um pouco intimidado por ela estar sempre acompanhada de seu melhor amigo Robin. Daniel era inquebrável em sua autoconfiança nata e isso a conquistou, fascinou seus sentidos de uma maneira avassaladora. Pouco tempo depois eles começaram a namorar e essa foi a gota d'água que transbordou Robin.

* * *

"Ele é incrível, Robin. Incrível. Educado, doce, gentil, divertido…" Suspirou ela, a cabeça deitada sobre o colo dele, os cabelos sedosos espalhados entre suas coxas e a grama enquanto esperavam a próxima grade de aulas.

"Que bom que você está feliz." Respondeu ele, encarando-a, os dedos deslizando pelo seu cabelo. Não demorou muito para que ela se virasse para ele, estudando as feições no rosto dele, percebendo o sinal de estranheza.

"Robin, o que foi?"

"Nada, pequena." Respondeu ele, sorrindo. Mas ela não se convenceu.

"Você está preocupado que vou deixar você? Robbie, você é meu melhor amigo. Eu jamais vou deixar você."

E no minuto seguinte, ela estava de joelhos à sua frente, olhando em seus olhos azuis como se lesse sua alma. "Eu me preocupo com você. Com algum idiota que possa te machucar."

Regina sorriu, segurando o rosto dele e beijando-o sobre a testa em um gesto carinhoso, antes de abraçá-lo. "Ele não vai me machucar." Garantiu ela, ainda abraçada a ele. "Mas se isso acontecer, eu sei que terei você. O meu ser humano favorito."

* * *

Vê-la apaixonada por outra pessoa foi como levar um golpe de punhal em seu peito, precisamente sobre o coração. Afinal, ele era apenas o melhor amigo dela. Como ela deveria adivinhar, se ele mesmo não se dera conta? Se ele havia sido imbecil o suficiente de ter aquela garota em sua vida o tempo todo, mas não fizera nada a respeito? Regina estava feliz, radiante. Vez por outra desabafava pequenos impasses a ele; abusando inocentemente dos limites de um homem apaixonado ao expor as falhas de seu concorrente.

Mal podia saber que Robin estava morrendo por dentro desde que o ciúmes lhe fez perceber a mais óbvia das verdades: ele a amava. Não como seu melhor amigo, irmão ou confidente. Amava aquela mulher com seu coração e sua alma e até mesmo com suas vísceras. Amava tudo a respeito de sua melhor amiga e fora imprudente, permitindo-se perder o coração dela para alguém que acabara de chegar e culpou-se amargamente por tal erro. Passar tempo com ela era uma benção e uma maldição; embora por um lado ele permanecesse sedento por oportunidades de estar com ela, de tocar sua pele, de ouvir seu riso rouco e genuíno, de olhar os olhos amendoados e densos e assistir ao fenômeno natural milagroso que era a existência de uma pessoa tão magnífica, por outro lado era um fardo a ser carregado: uma sina feita de vontades que eram sufocadas até a morte das mesmas; era ignorar seus anseios quase primitivos de beijá-la, de declarar tudo o que sentia, de amar aquela mulher com intensidade o suficiente para assustar.

Mas ele não podia, porque bem, ele havia perdido sua chance. Porque ele não era corajoso o suficiente para se expor, para colocar seu coração nas mãos dela. Ele tinha medo, e esse medo o paralisava e o impedia de agir sobre os seus sentimentos. Mesmo sabendo o que todo mundo sabia e comentava - que eles eram uma combinação muito melhor que Regina e seu namorado. Mesmo sabendo que ela buscava refúgio em seus braços toda vez que Daniel e ela brigavam, ou quando ele se recusava a fazer os programas que ela adorava e ela acabava com as pernas entrelaçadas às do melhor amigo, comendo pizza e assistindo filmes bobos até o sono bater. Ele queria dizer; queria desesperadamente se abrir, dizer a ela como ela o fazia sentir, como seu coração batia mais forte, como ele se sentia mais vivo ao lado dela. Mas o medo de causar reações adversas era maior. Se a perdesse, se perdesse sua melhor amiga - não existia castigo no inferno pior do que este. Ele achou que poderia viver essa vida dupla; achou que seria fácil ser o homem apaixonado e o melhor amigo, mas aquela situação estava drenando tudo de si. Estava sugando sua vivacidade como um vampiro, e ele sabia que era questão de tempo até sua exaustão emocional.

Talvez esse amor o matasse, mas a verdade é que ele estava disposto a aceitar - desde que continuasse ao lado dela.


End file.
